


Destruir

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, aceptando la esfera esmeraldina y brillante que le ofrecía—¿No quieres quedarte al menos con esta? —la miró, en su mano refulgía con fuerza. Cloud no le respondió—Puedes llegar a necesitarla... para curarte. —Hablar del pasado, de esa época, era un trabajo arduo cuando se trataba de él, pero se sentía liberada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruir

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : La genialidad que es el Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, de serlo no estaría aquí escribiendo un fanfiction. Todo de Square-Enix.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 009. Amo de la oscuridad [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1096 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : basado en el CD 1 más que nada, aunque ambientado al final de la película.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, aceptando la esfera esmeraldina y brillante que le ofrecía—¿No quieres quedarte al menos con esta? —la miró, en su mano refulgía con fuerza. Cloud no le respondió—Puedes llegar a necesitarla, para curarte —aclaró dubitativa, estaba en lo que se denominaba pseudocientíficamente en nivel maestro—además Barret ya tiene una y…

—Está bien así —miró la caja que, de no ser por una sola materia, estaría vacía.

Tifa comprendía las razones y la necesidad de dividir un botín que habían conseguido con los años, y no le reprochaba aquella decisión, después de todo, esa cantidad de materia tan adiestrada en las manos equivocadas podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa. En lo que no estaba de acuerdo era en la decisión de no quedarse con ninguna; entendía que Cloud era fuerte y que podría llegar a necesitarla menos que ellos, pero le fastidiaba que siempre buscara las maneras más estrambóticas para desmerecer su propia seguridad.

—Yuffie se pondrá contenta —murmuró Tifa, por el simple hecho de llenar ese vacío que sentía, al menos con palabras. Cuando mencionó a la chica no pudo evitar volver a mirar la materia mágica que quedaba dentro de la caja—Esa es… Destruir, ¿cierto?

Cloud asintió tomándola con cuidado, temiendo algo tan absurdo como desencadenar su poder dentro del cuarto. Volvía a decirse que había sido un error llevarla a un nivel tan alto.

—No sé por qué… —musitó sin mirar a su amiga, con los ojos puestos en la materia—siento la necesidad de cargarla.

—Cargas con demasiadas cosas, con demasiado peso... —Cuando él la miró se aseguró de regalarle una sonrisa—¿De verdad no sabes por qué sientes la necesidad de cargarla?

Cloud pestañeó, dándose cuenta tarde de que su pensamiento lo había soltado en voz alta. A lo lejos podía escuchar la risa de Marlene y la estridente voz de Barret. La batalla contra Sephiroth había acabado, por segunda vez. Todos estaban reunidos allí, pero no tardarían en tomar cada uno su camino, incluso él.

No lo volvió a repetir, pero en verdad no entendía esa necesidad de cargar siempre con la materia Destruir. Quizás por el simple y evidente motivo de que era una de las materias más oscuras y peligrosas que existía. Tal vez por el simple y evidente motivo de que todavía anhelaba la muerte, y con ella la expiación.

Tifa volvió a sonreír, porque se dio cuenta de que en verdad ni siquiera el mismo Cloud podía llegar a entenderse, al menos no tanto como ella había aprendido a hacerlo con el tiempo.

—Yo estuve allí —asintió, desconcertándolo—¿Te acuerdas? También estaba Yuffie con nosotros dos —Cloud negó con la cabeza—. Ella me lo hizo ver en su momento —rememoró—, cuando me lo preguntó…

" _—Ey, tifa, ¿por qué el alelado emocional de Cloud guarda siempre la materia que Sephiroth le arrojó aquella vez, en la mansión" (…) "¡No es justo que se acapare la materia, ¿por qué no podemos usarla?!_ "

Había sucedido poco antes de que ella les robara. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de reclamárselo, aunque siempre fuera en broma. En su momento Tifa había argumentado lo lógico, que era natural que Cloud prefiriera cargar con ella dadas las características de la misma, no obstante Yuffie le había ayudado a ver el meollo del asunto casi sin pretenderlo.

—Fue ahí que me di cuenta —continuó Tifa—que Sephiroth lo que en verdad quería era que lo detuvieras.

En la inexpresividad que siempre dominaba a Cloud, este tuvo un gesto muy patente: abrió grande los ojos, sin ocultar la sorpresa de esa revelación.

—No, te equivocas —giró, dándole la espalda para cerrar la caja.

—Si te dejó vivo aquella vez fue porque... —se apresuró a decir, sabía que Cloud la dejaría con las palabras en la boca si le daba oportunidad—quería esperar a que te hicieras lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieras detenerlo.

—Las invocaciones las tienen tú y Barret, ¿cierto?

—En el fondo…

—No quisiera dejarlas en manos de Yuffie.

—En el fondo —continuó ella, ajena e inmune al boicot de Cloud—, él no quería ser ese Sephiroth. No quería ser el Sephiroth en el que se había convertido.

Se sentó en la cama, suspirando y evocando en su memoria pasajes que creía muertos y olvidados. Hablar del pasado, de esa época, era un trabajo arduo cuando se trataba de Cloud. Hablar con él, en general, de cualquier tema que involucrase emociones era una tarea imposible. No es que por tocar el tema con Barret fuera menos duro.

—Siempre lo pensé… —se sentía liberada de haberlo compartido con él, aunque Cloud no compartiese del todo ese alivio—¿Tú qué crees, Cloud? Habla —le instó con calma—Dime lo que piensas.

Siempre tenía que estar instándolo a hablar, de otra manera se quedaba sin saber qué sentía, qué pensaba, qué ocurría dentro de él.

—Fue la locura —para su propia sorpresa abrió la boca, siendo sincero—… lo que lo dominó... —especificó con dificultad, no le resultaba sencillo hallarse con las palabras—Jenova y...

Silenció, eran demasiados los recuerdos amargos. Tifa lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Ninguno de los dos pretendía reflotar esas reminiscencias.

"Muerte". La materia "Destruir".

¿Por eso la había guardado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por eso no la usaba y no permitía que nadie la usara? ¿Por eso Sephiroth se la había dado?

—Pero... —dijo Tifa con energía, logrando que volviera en sí—al mismo tiempo, creo que tanto él como tú, así como yo y... Aerith —se puso de pie, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Llevaba tiempo sin mencionar ese nombre, trataba de no hacerlo frente a Cloud—… todos… sabemos que nunca serás capaz de _matarlo_. ¿Verdad, Cloud?

La vio irse de espaldas, dejando esa pregunta flotando en el aire, una que no tenía respuesta, porque ni él la sabía. Recién acababa de descubrir las razones para custodiar con tanto recelo esa materia, no podía dar otras respuestas más intrínsecas y complicadas. Ni tampoco necesitaba ser él quien hiciera preguntas vanas, entendía o creía entender el trasfondo del último cuestionamiento de Tifa.

—¿Nunca seré capaz de _matarlo_? —le susurró a la nada. Miró la caja y la abrió. Nunca quiso, ni nunca podría hacerlo. Pese al dolor, en lo más insondable de su ser nunca lo había odiado. Sentía pena de Sephiroth y quería sentirse capaz de poder salvar a alguien. Lograrlo al menos con él, ya que no había podido con Aerith. Era lo que ella hubiera esperado de él.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
